


Silenced Negotiator

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Past DubCon Obi-Wan/Sidious, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Severe DubCon (Heat/Rut), Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Sith omega Obi-Wan and alpha General Qui-Gon find their battle interrupted by biology.





	Silenced Negotiator

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Omega!sith!obiwan fighting Alpha!Jedi!Qui-Gon

It was the Negotiator, all lean muscle and flashing golden eyes.

Terrifying in a dignified, beautiful, _polite _sort of way.

A man who had just proven he could speak in circles around Qui-Gon Jinn.

A man who was proving to be worthy of his reputation as one of the best practitioners of Soresu in the present age.

Wherever the Sith Master had found this brilliant individual, Qui-Gon couldn't help but believe it must have been outside the Republic, since this creature could have easily been one of the best Jedi of his generation.

They were well-matched. If Qui-Gon made a mistake, he might die, but he doubted he would be overpowered by the cunning opponent.

Similar to Anakin with Ventress— a frustrating (for both of them) draw was the usual outcome.

As Qui-Gon pressed a slight opening, he caught whiff of something incredibly arousing.

_Can't be._

He could sense his own body putting out alpha scents in response, saw the nameless Sith's eyes go wide in horror and shock.

“Frip, frip, _frip_!” The Sith disengaged his blade and backed away, alarmed.

He only made it a few feet before his legs gave out and he sank to his knees.

“What is happening?” Qui-Gon demanded, hearing the rough rumble in his voice.

Soon, his thinking mind would be usurped by his instinct. They needed to get out of here.

He looked around the destroyed hangar for anything that could get him out of the area fast enough—

“Kriffing _pirates,_” the Negotiator hissed. “Should have known there was more to their plan than just _locking me up—_”

That explained it. An induced heat.

Qui-Gon did not consider this man an idiot, and to venture into battle—

What was going to be the end of that thought?

_Kark._

Qui-Gon hoped he didn't die from the alpha brain taking over. If the Negotiator managed to recover faster and stabbed him while he lay in sated stupor...

Well, there really wasn't anything he was going to be able to do about it.

* * *

He was beautiful. He was tall. He was warm and pulsing and ready, and Obi-Wan _needed._

There was some reason, some strange, distant reason why he had despised _this _man, something to do with Obi-Wan's own miserable experience growing up under Sidious' thumb.

But this man wasn't Sidious, and it was _so nice _to have a heat being satisfied by someone other than the old _bastard _who enjoyed hurting Obi-Wan and humiliating him because Obi-Wan would do anything, _say anything _to receive a knot when in the full thrall of his heat.

Force, he hated that man.

No. This man had beautiful long hair. And planes of muscle, and gentle, calloused hands, and seemed to care, even in the prison of his rut, about making _Obi-Wan _feel good.

Maybe there was a reason he resented this man out in his day-to-day life.

Obi-Wan gave up trying to remember, claiming his mouth with his own, whining into it as the older man slid into him again.

He needed the knot.

Now.

* * *

Obi-Wan's awareness gradually returned, scent first.

Sex. Heat. And oh. That alpha.

Obi-Wan had never scented an alpha that he _wanted _before based on _liking _the scent as opposed to just generic _alpha _need.

This alpha smelled of kindness and strength and ferocity and gentleness. A thousand facets to a personality as thoughtful as it was warrior.

Obi-Wan cuddled deeper against the broad chest beneath him.

The sun warmed his naked flank, and oh, that felt nice.

He'd never before woken up and wanted to return to sleep because it felt _good. _Waking up always hurt, but leaving the bed was always more of a relief than trying to endure a moment longer on whatever hard bunk he'd landed in that time...

And the few times it was Sidious' fine bed...

Well, he'd wanted to bolt as soon as he woke up for _other _reasons.  
The heat was by no means over, and in this moment of letup, he should _probably _get food and water. Dehydration was a serious risk for an omega in heat.

He pulled away from the deliciously warm skin beneath him and stretched. He couldn't see all of his clothing. An eyebrow popped up in wry amusement as he hoped nothing was too terribly far away.

He always felt like nuna droppings after a heat had spent itself, and searching for clothes wouldn't be a nice way to bookend such a lovely heat as this one was turning out to be.

He looked down, found blue eyes staring up at him.

“Aw, frip,” Obi-Wan muttered as he saw his most hated nemesis beside him. “Why did it have to be you?”

Then again, Obi-Wan was used to having sex with people he hated, and at least Qui-Gon hadn't harmed him. Or _killed _him, Obi-Wan realized with a jolt of panic. _Where is my lightsaber?_

He heard the familiar whimper of his saber's crystal, sad and bleeding on the ground, but there was no saber with it. Obi-Wan crawled over to it on his hands and knees, peering down at the tiny shard of rock nestled in the grass. There was a clear one right beside it, and in the Force, it almost looked like the kyber bonded with the Jedi was reaching out to its wounded sibling and trying to offer comfort.

_Pathetic._

Obi-Wan stood, unconcerned about his nakedness, and searched the area with his gaze.

He saw lightsaber components strewn _everywhere._

“What did you _do_?” he groaned.

Qui-Gon propped himself up on an elbow, all leonine grace. “I didn't want one of us to wake up dead.”

“As if a lightsaber would be required?” Obi-Wan shot back, disgusted.

Qui-Gon shrugged. “I suppose we can gripe and snipe at one another between ruts. If you would prefer that. Or I could try to distance myself, get very far away and maybe we wouldn't smell each other, so you could wait it out alone—”

“No. There's only one way I'd have access to that Force-damn body of yours, and it's this way.”

Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow at him. “Is that your way of saying you feel some form of attraction to me?”

“Do _not _flatter yourself too far,” Obi-Wan warned, just a little grumpy. “You're taller than Sidious and much younger. Neither of which are difficult to find.”

Concern entered Qui-Gon's eyes, as if he actually _cared. _Obi-Wan scoffed.

“Your Sith Master... does he force you?”

“Did _you _just force me?” Obi-Wan challenged.

Qui-Gon did not answer for a long moment. “Perhaps.” He drew himself to his feet, called his cloak to him. “You have my sincerest apologies, and I will do my best to ensure I do not molest you again.”

He'd moved five _long _steps in the direction of _leaving _when Obi-Wan found himself protesting.

“Wait.”

The Jedi paused, looked back.

“I still hate you, but I don't want you to go.”

Qui-Gon looked unconvinced. “Is that the heat talking?”

“It's me.” Obi-Wan's ocher gaze fell to the grass, to the flattened nest-like area they had made by instinct alone. “I experience much pain and suffering in my life. As a Sith I should embrace it, but as a dark sider, I value my _self _enough to want to avoid _unnecessary _suffering.”

Qui-Gon looked at him with clear intrigue. “Your Sith and dark side ideologies clash?”

“Sith is an ideology. Dark Side has nothing to do with theory, and everything to do with what you value most.”

Qui-Gon took a step in his direction. “And? What do you value most?”

“Me.” _That's why it's called the dark side, Master Jinn. _“What do _you _value?”

It was a trick question, because Obi-Wan _knew _what the answer _wasn't._

Qui-Gon watched him thoughtfully, seeming to recognize something was here that he didn't understand, didn't _remember _just yet.

_Just you say it, _Obi-Wan dared. _Just you say it._

There would be a dead Jedi on the ground, then, and Obi-Wan _would _suffer through his heat alone and miserable.

“It changes, from moment to moment.”

The answer surprised Obi-Wan, and certainly wasn't what he was expecting. He could find no words to reply.

“In this moment, my chief concern is making sure you aren't forced by your hormones into sex you don't actually want. So good day, Lord Negotiator. I will see you again, sometime.”

_Oh, no._

Why did his traitorous body have to _crave _this man? Not just in heat, but _without_?

It had been a problem since the Clone War began, since those Force-damned holos began to circulate of Jinn on the field of battle, a fire in his eyes, his hair flying—

_I'm here to kill him, _Obi-Wan tried to remind himself.

_Frip that, _he decided.

If the urge to kill him returned at some point in the future, he could always act on it.

For now, he wouldn't act for the good of the Sith Order, but for the good of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Darkness at its purest.

_Frip you, Sidious._


End file.
